Heartache
by Botan Urameshi
Summary: [YusukexBotan] It's sad when you can't get what you want.
1. Default Chapter

Hello. Here's another YB fic. I hope you enjoy.

**And whats with all you people? Am I the only one who updates YB all the time? Come on! You can do it too! YB rules! Ne?**

-

Botan was on her oar, alone. She felt the rain pour on her face, her hair was covering her amethyst eye's. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and her mouth was quavering.

**Flash Back**

_"Hmm, what to do.." Botan said aloud, as she was riding on her oar. She had vacation from Koenma, and decided to fly around, since it was a nice sunny weather, until it got boring._

_"Ah! I know! How about I go to Keiko's? Yay! Yusuke-chan will be there too" Botan said to herself as her cheeks turned a rosy color._

_She started to go to Keiko House/Resturant. She guessed they were there since most of the time they were._

_The sun light shune on Botan's cheerful face._

_She reached Keiko's House/Resturant and stopped she decided to go through the window._

_She frooze._

_Yusuke was bending down to Keiko and he was...proposing to her. Botan eye's stinged. He held Keiko's hand tightly rubbing it._

_He said,_

_"Keiko, my love, will you marry me" Yusuke asked her, not knowing that Botan had been watching them._

_Botan looked closer._

_"Yusuke! Yes! Yes, I will" She said startled and gave him a hard kiss on the lips. They both smiled. They were happy.._

_Botan's heart broke. She held her chest tightly, she didn't want those tears of hers to escape from her eye's. She had to act..happy..like she always does. _

_Yusuke looked out the window._

_He saw Botan._

_"Botan" Yusuke said._

_She tried to grin, she succeded._

_"Yusuke, my little Detective! You proposed! Congragulations! Congrats to both of you! I'm so happy for you two" She lied._

_Yusuke grinned and Keiko smiled._

_"Thank you." Botan Keiko and Yusuke told the Ferry Onna._

_"No problemmoo" Botan said with a fake cheerful act._

_But they didn't know. They will never know, how she really feels._

_"Um. Well I go to go! Sorry! I'm getting kind of tired. You two love birds have a great time" Botan said._

_"Bye" They both yelled back to Botan, they were all so happy, well not all._

_"B-b-ye." Botan yelled back flying away on her oar, she was surprised how her "Bye" sounded like, it sounded like she was sobbing, and crying, she suddered it out._

_Lighting came out of know where and it started to rain crazily. It was cold and darkishly cloudy. _

_She shivered as the cold ran landed on her, while she was cring on her oar._

**End Of Flash Back**

Botan wiped her head back, and her bangs uncovered those eye's of hers. The rain poured on her face even more, you couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was just the rain.

She closed her eye's shut and gripped her oar tightly.

"Yusuke.." She mummered.

"I can't keep it in." She said again.

"Can't keep what in" Yusuke asked confused.

Botan quickly looked down, below her oar, to see Yusuke staring up at her.

She blushed and felt weird.

She inheald and outheald.

_I have to tell him..I can' keep it in..I have to let it out and move on..But i'll never forget him._ Botan thought looking at him.

She got off her oar and landed gracfully on the floor.

"Yusuke where did you come from" Botan asked him.

"Well..I knew you would be in a lonley place like this.." Yusuke said. That was odd, how can a hyper, bouncy, and bubbly girl like Botan be in a lonley place.

She smiled.

She ran to him and hugged him, tightly.

Yusuke was shocked. She smelled so good, like her name Botan, which means poeny, which is a flower. A beautiful flower.

"Botan, what are you doing" Yusuke asked surprised.

"Yusuke I love you" She said, holding him tightly, her face buried in his chest.

"Botan..I...I..i'm sorry..I have Keiko and I proposed to her..sorry. And one more thing..um..me and Keiko are getting engaged in 3 or 4 months, and we are getting married in 2 or 3 years. Yeah we made the decision quick...as quick as possible..Botan." He said, and took her wrists off of him and walked away.

While she was in the dark..crying.

**Botan's POV**

I ruined it

I ruined it

I ruined it all!

Our friend ship!

Its all my fault if I hadn't told him!

I stopped.

I fell on the floor on my butt.

And sat there.

My bangs covered my eye's.

The rain poured all over me.

I was soaking wet.

I planned to sit there,

For as long as forever.

I lost my love.

My best friend.

I'm an idoit.

-

Okay this chappie was short o.o;;; lol the next ones will be longer soorrryyyy! Gomen! Ja ne! I'm sleepppyyy x.x;;...gooddd niigghhhtt...REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. You

Hello, this is the second chapter of Heartache, if you haven't read the first chapter, then what are you doing here! Read the first chapter! Okay well I want to thank the reviewers! Oh and i'm surprised evilchik didn't review yet! Hehehe, well I guess she's not on the comp much! She's probally out with Hiei, I let her borrow him for a while. Lol, well here are the reviewers I would like to thank so far:

**Hiei'scutegirl** - Arigatou! Aww don't cry:Pats on the back: Your so sweet! I'm glad you like my new story! And yes, I will update as much a I can, okay? Thank you! Please review this chapter! You so nice and kind!

**Little Sakura 87** - Awwww thank you! I'm extremly happy that you like my story and this couple! We YusukexBotan fans shall live long! Wo0t! Arigatou, your too kind! I hope you like this chapter!

**Soultakermune** - Yay! Another person who likes my story and couple! Oh yeah and I have a new reviewer! Oh yeah, your my new friend weather you like it or not! Hehehe, I tell that to all my reviewers! All my reveiwers are my friends! Wheee. Thank you! Your sooo super sweet and kind!

**Thank you, all my reveiwers! I might of forgot to put some people on, sorry! Its because my computer is REALLY slow now so It will take me FOR EVER to check who else are the reveiwers, last time I checked it was, those three up there, SORRY! THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH! THANK YOU TOO EVILCHIK! YOU MUST OF REVEIWED BY NOW :D I KNOW YOU DID! **

**THANK YOU **

**ARIGATOU**

-

**Normal POV**

"ORGE" Koenma shouted.

"Yes, Koenma sir" Orge replied, in that goofy voice of his.

"Where is Botan! She was suppose to come back from her vacation three weeks ago" Koenma yelled, he was angry, because their were souls to recover, and papers to stamp, everybody in Rekai was busy and Botan _still_ didn't come, while everybody was working, she was relaxed..or so he thought.

"Ah, Koenma sir., I don't have the slightest clue. Maybe you should ask Yusuke-san, or Keiko-chan, or somebody! They will probally know." Orge suggested.

"Hai, good idea, now go and tell Yusuke! He's most likely at home since its the weekend, all he does is sleep.." Koenma said dully.

"Right, Koenma sir." Orge said as he went to change into his "special disguise" so people won't notice a blue orge is walking around.

Orge changed into his disguise and left to Yusuke's house.

-

**Yusuke POV**

Mom's not home as usual.

She's probally at a bar.

I wonder what Keiko is doing. It was four weeks ago when I proposed to her. Just 2 more months until we get engaged. I can't wait any more..I want to get married to her as soon as possible! I wonder who will be the best man, and bridesmaid. Okay how about Botan-...oh yeah...I don't think she'll want to come...okay how about Yukina, Shizuru-

KNOCK

KNOCK

Who's that? Well Let me go answer the door...how smart..

**Normal POV**

Yusuke went to open the door and a man stood their.

"Who are you" Yusuke asked with a huge sweat drop when he saw a horn ripe out of the man's hat.

"Oh, why did I even ask? Hi Orge." Yusuke said.

"Hehe, I'm just here to tell you where is Botan? She was suppose to come back three weeks ago." Orge said.

Yusuke stared blankly at him.

"Nani? She didn't go back" Yusuke replied.

"No, don't you know where she is" Orge said.

Yusuke snorted.

"No! You guys are the ones who are suppose to know! Its my weekend so buzz off and she'll go back to Rekai, okay" Yusuke said as he closed the door.

"Some help" Orge said and went back to Rekai.

-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DOESN'T KNOW" Koenma shouted.

"He told me before I left that we should leave he alone for awhile until she decides when to come back even if it takes a year or two...she's very depressed and he said Ayame should take Botan's place for until she comes back, since Ayame doesn't really er..do anything..hehe.." Orge told him.

Koenma's face was an angry red color.

"NO NO NO! BOTAN NEEDS TO DO HER WORK SHE'S MY TOP FERRY GIRL! SHE" Koenma got cut off.

"THEN LE HER HAVE TIME TO GET HER PERSONAL PROBLEM OFF HER MIND YUSUKE SAID SHE WAS CRYING FOR GOD SAKE" Orge shouted.

Koenma stared at him.

He was right.

"Okay..your right..but only THIS TIME" Koenma shouted back and then continued to stamp his papers, orge smiled and left to do his work.

-

**Botan's POV**

I'm not going back to Rekai..not yet.

I'll go when I feel like it..even if it takes my 5 years!

I want to walk.

Its so...lonley here in this place of Tokyo..nobody's around..

**Normal POV**

Botan tried to get up and walk.

She thought of going to her apartment that she bought long ago with her money, but Koenma never knew.

She remembered that she made or bought clothes and put it in her closet there. She didn't go there for a while now.

She thought of going there and she did.

Botan summoned her oar and went to her apartment she remembered exacley where it was. She went in. It was odd nobody was outside. Well not in this area.

She went in and took a shower. She came out in a purple kimono that matched her eye's and her hair was in a bun chopsticks where in it.

She sat down in her kitchen.

She looked for tea, but didn't find any. It was probally old now. She bought this house 1 year ago, it wasn't THAT long. Her house was crisp and clean. She smiled.

She bought everything. Food, clothes, shampoo, etc. She had a lot of it. Her eye's twinkled when she saw a tea bag! A box of it. She sqeeked in delight. She went to boil the water, etc.

Then later on her tea was ready, she took a sip and smiled.

"Ah, its soo good" She thought, still depressed.

She laid her head down on the table and rested.

-

Yusuke sat up from his slumber.

"Why am I thinking about Botan" Yusuke said to himself.

He went outside to get some fresh air and walk.

-

**1 YEAR PAST**

**ONE YEAR PAST BY...**

Okay let me just show you how everybody looked kay?

Botan- Go to my homepage and you'll see a girl on a swing..thats Botan! Just picute her taller. REMEMBER HOW SHE LOOKS

Keiko- http:www.claxta. thats the URL to her pic.

Yusuke- http:laportedessonges.club.fr/galeriebeauxmecs/yuyu.jpg thats the URL :sign: REMEMBER HOW HE LOOKS! JUST NOT WITH THE CUTS!

And Koenma and orge we don't really care about..and the others too you can picture them ne? Okay great! Lets get on with the story!

**1 YEAR PAST**

**ONE YEAR PAST BY...**

RINGGGG!

"ACK" Botan yelled, she was woke up, thanks to her alarm..

"WHY DID I BUY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE" Botan yelled to herself. She got up from her bed and stopped, and fell onto her bed again.

She was still hurt..well she wasn't bleeding or anything, she had a **heartache**.

She streached and got up from the bed and went to take a nice long shower. When she was done she smelled so good! She went to dry her hair with the hair dryier and comb/brush it. When she was done she changed into her clothes (the one in the pic of Botan that I just told you, up there, LOOK AND THE PICTURES FIRST DON'T BE LAZY! THEY LOOK DIFF. Well kinda diff.). And she got ready to leave etc.

She looked so kawaii and pretty. She put on some heels (not high heels but perfect size heels) that matched her clothes and left.

"Ugh..the quietness and lonelyness is getting kinda creppy now..." Botan said to herself. She went stopped. "Ugh..okay..nobody is around..my heelllllsss itss hurrttinggg myy feetttt" Botan whined. She closed her eye's for couple of minutes until she felt somebody grab her by the shoulder. She tried to scream but the man held her mouth.

"mmMmm" Botan tried to speak but she couldn't.

The man dragged her into an alley. And four men were there, staring at her lustfully.

Botan was scared.

_Noooo!_ She thought in her head.

The man laid her on the floor. Botan quickly sat up.

"What do you want" Botan yelled at him.

"Awww, nothing, I just want you! Your so pretty..now now don't get all at at me! I'll make this worth your while." The man said.

She felt like slaping him. But she couldn't. All the men had daggers/ knives in their hands.

"Don't even try anything funny" The man said.

Botan closed her legs shut, and had a frightened look on her face.

The man noticed this a merely smirked.

He took her legs and tried to open them.

"NO" She yelled.

"GIVE IN" The man yelled he had a vain popping out of his head he was getting pissed.

"NO! AHHHHHHHHH HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP" Botan yelled for help but she only got slapped by the man.

She winced, he still tried to open her legs but no luck she couldn't hold it any longer he was strong. She let ou a gasp. Suddenly she got an idea. There was _dirt_ on the floor. _I got an idea! How about I take the dirt and throw it at them and run for it!_ Botan thought. She grasphed the dirt in her hand and threw it at them, and quickly got up and ran deeper into the alley.

"Yes." She said.

But then she frowned, it was a dead end like most alleys...

Then the man ran into her. She screamed and got slapped so hard. Warm tears fell down her cheeks.

He ripped her dress with his dagger but not too much..

She screamed again..loud.

She got slapped.

"SHUT UP BITCH" He yelled.

"NO! HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP" She screamed ouder as he er..tried to unzip his er..pants..

Botan closed her eye's and more tears came out she screamed really loud._ Yusuke, what am I going to do now? Yusuke! _She sobbed in her head.

Just before the man could slid off his pants..

"HEY" A voice yelled.

"HEY YOU BASTERED GET THE HELL OFFA HER" It yelled again.

The man looked at the boy who was yelling at him.

"ARE YOU DEAF! GET THE HELL OFFA HER" The boy yelled again.

"WHAT THE HELL? GET HIM MEN" The man yelled.

Botan just kept on looking at the boy. She couldn't really see him since it was dark.

The boy kicked and punched the men really hard, it was so incredibale.

The man on top of Botan got up and ran towards the boy with the dagger in his hand ready to kill him.

"Oh no you don't" The boy yelled.

The boy punched him hard on his face, blood was gushing out of his nose.

The boy just smirked.

Botan just stared at the boy..who was he? She couldn't see him.

The boy looked at her it was dark so he couldn't see her right.

"Hey..are you okay" The boy told Botan.

She looked at hm and blushed.

"Um, yes, thank yo" She stopped.

"Yusuke" She whispered.

He looked at her.

"What? How did you know my name" Yusuke asked her.

He looked closer and stopped.

Her hair and eye's...were blue and pink.

"Botan" Yusuke siad surprised.


	3. Arigatou

Hello, this is the second chapter of Heartache, if you haven't read the first chapter, then what are you doing here! Read the first chapter! And Second! Okay well I want to thank the reviewers! Lol, well here are the reviewers I would like to thank so far:

**Hiei's Ice Maiden** - Yay! Wo0t! I'm REALLY glad and greatful that you reveiwed! You, too, are one of my greatest reveiwers! Did you know that? And your a great friend too! Arigatou! Your really good at everything! Lol, really you are! And your stories are way good! Keep up the good work!

**Bizoitnott** - YAY! I LOVE YOU! O.O..lol, your a funny soul, lol. I'm really happy you like my story and i'm extremly happy that I have a new reviewer and that you like YusukexBotan! Yay! And your my new best friend weather you like it or not! Hehehe, did I tell you this already o.o? Lol, well anyway i'll tell you more! Arigatou! Thank you!

**Ana** - Aw, your so sweet:Glomps: Hehehe, well I'm glad you like my story! I'm even happier that you like the couple YB. Well as I say to all my new reveiwers, your my new friend weather you like it or not! Arigatou!

**Arina-chan** - Aw. you don't like Yusuke-chan? You made him cry. Lol, well i'm glad you like this story but if you don't like the couple than there are many KuramaxBotan and HieixBotan stories out there, you should read my HieixBotanxYusuke story then, but i'm glad your reading this story of mine, even though you dislike this couple, I mean Yusuke..Gomen.

**Heartluv - **Yay! Arigatou! Its you again! I'm super happy! Your a really great and sweet reveiwer! What more can you ask for, if you got a reveiwer like Heartluv? Hehehe, its the truth Heart-chan! Well, Arigatou, hope you like this chapter, please reveiw!

**EvilChik** - Yay! Well if it isn't my sis, and best reveiwer! I'm really really really happy that one of my BEST reveiwer reviewed! All of my reveiwers are great and your really great evil-chan, I mean really, you e-mail me to talk and keep me going and showing me places, make me laugh and everything! Your something evilchik, sis! Arigatou!

**MarialeBenitez - **Yesh! I love your stories. But you won't write YB T.T, lol, I love your story Tictoc, its really good! Thank you for reviewing, i'm really thankful, arigatou! Hope you update on your stories! And I like to make more stories then finishing them o.o but i'll finish my stories don't worry!

**Hiei'scutegirl** - Yay, you reviewd, thankies! Your really sweet! Yesh, I love kind souls like you! I hope you enjoy and like this chapter if you don't just tell me! Arigatou!

**Little Sakura 87** - Yay, another sweet soul! Wow, i'm saying sweet alot today maybe because its true, lol, thank you and I hope you like this chapter i'm really happy that you reviewed, oh god I'm smiling a lot!

**Soultakermune** - Sweet soul! O.O or should I say soultaker? Lol, I hope you like this chapter, and thank you sooooo much for reviewing. Trust me if you saw me right now, you will see such a huge smile on my face that you'll think its creepy. Hehe, arigatou! Hope you review again!

**THANK YOU **

**ARIGATOU**

* * *

"Botan?" Yusuke repeated.

"Yusuke.." Botan said looking at him into his wide brown eye's.

"Botan?" He repeated again, not beliving that it was true, that _Botan_ was there, right in front of him. He was looking into her lost eye's, he couldn't tell if she was happy, mad, or sad. Her blue silky soft bangs were covering her eye's a little bit, but you can still see those amethyst eye's of hers. His eye's softened. It was her, he knew, those eye's, that skin, that hair, her beauty, it was her, no doubt.

"Botan, what are you doing here? Its not safe, here. What are you doing? Koenma and them are worried." Yusuke told her with a seroius yet soft face.

_Were you worried? _Botan thought, still staring at him. "Gomen nasa, Yusuke." Botan said looking down at her legs. Yusuke noticed this, and glanced at the five men, in anger.

"Botan, its okay. Are you hurt?" He asked her softly.

_Of course i'm hurt, and you hurt me. You and Keiko, you love her, and you hate me..but other than that no i'm not hurt._ Botan thought to herself, again.

"Oi, Yusuke-san i'm not hurt." She said to him with a smile. She wanted to touch him, _badly._

"Botan-chan, you live around here, ne? Well you can come here with me to get or change your clothes other than that you can live with me for a while until you go back to Rekai. Okay?" Yusuke suggested.

"Hai, Arigatou Yusuke." Botan said, smiling, she was happy, she had the cutest smile.

"Its nothing, Botan, here let me carry you your hurt." Yusuke said, before Botan could reply he picked her up. She blushed. She felt so good, her skin was so soft and smooth, it was amazing. Her scent was so good, it smelled like Yusuke's favorite ice cream flavor strawberry, and chocolate. But oddly she smelled diffrent all the time! Not that it was a bad smell, it was really good. He was confused about how light she was, but he shook that off. Botan thought he smelled REALLY good, no word could describe, it was like a new smell that nobody had. Ah, he was great, what more could ya' ask for?

She wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her face in his chest, obvously she was blushing a little bit. Yusuke was just startled, but he didn't mind. Yusuke carried Botan all the way to his house, and they both didn't say a word until they arrived home.

"Where here, Botan." Yusuke said.

"Oh, Gomen nasa, Yusuke. Arigatou.." She said with tired eye's.

Yusuke chuckled.

"Baka, aho. Whats with the Sorry's and Thank you's?" Yusuke said.

"Nani? I'm just being polite..gomen." She said again, Botan can't stop saying both "sorry" or "thank you." , because she tries to be a sweety, and its working pretty good, by the looks of it.

Yusuke softly laughed.

"But, you see, thats not how you acted before, sure you said sorry or thank you, but you used to be fun and hyper! Now, your as calm as Yukina." Yusuke said while pointing at her with thumb.

She giggled. She loved how he would us his thumb to point at people, and at the same time he has that grin on his face, it made her heart melt.

"Okay, lets go inside." Yusuke said, as he kicked the door open. Yusuke and Atsuko would never lock the door, only if it was night, because nobody dared to come in their house, if they did..somebody would get their ass beat by Yusuke.

Yusuke brought Botan up to his room, and again he kicked the door, softly, so his mother, Atsuko, wouldn't hear. He gentley laid her on the bed, she was in sitting position, though. Botan smiled at him and he smiled back, she turned her head to the opened window, it was dark outside, but not so dark. The cold breeze blew on Botan's face as it did she closed her eye's softly, and smiled a warm smile.

Yusuke eyed her, but she didn't know, if she did she wouldn't mind. Wouldn't mind at all.

"Oi, maakoora, mowho!" Yusuke said as he saw Botan's sleepy eye's.

"Eh? Pillow's and blankets?" Botan asked, she was too tired to see that he was trying to get her a blanket and pillow.

As he went to the room where the blankets and pillows are, he bumped into, our lovely, Atsuko!

"Yusuke? What are you doing? And are you talking to yourself, because I hear you talking in your sheen-sh-thou!" Atsuko said, good thing she wasn't drunk today.

"Er, mom, its...nothing really.." Yusuke said, annoyed that his mother might scare the deighlights outta botan.

"Nonsence, Yusuke, i'm not an idiot." Atsuko said and walked into his bedroom. And saw Botan yawning.

She gasped.

"Botan-chan? Is that you? You've grown so much! You look so beautiful Botan-chan, i'm happy for you!" Atsuko said hyperly, but it was cute.

Botan smiled widely, and went to hug Atsuko, nice and tightly. Atsuko hugged her back. Yusuke smiled, and then stopped smiling. _Hey, Keiko has never ever hugged mom before..uheheh..acually Keiko doesn't really talk to her much..Keiko really dislikes mom..well she likes her but gets mad with her.._Yusuke thought with his finger on his chin.

"Yusuke?" Atsuko called out waving her hands in front of his daydreaming looking face.

"What?" Yusuke told her dully.

"Let Botan rest okay? She's already fallen asleep on the bed when you were daydreaming." Atsuko said with her eye's like a "n" and her mouth like a "."

"Alright..whatever." Yusuke said and put the blanket on Botan, who was on the bed. And then put a blanket and pillow on the floor to sleep on.

Atsuko just grinned and left hopping to her room, like a bunny.

Yusuke turned off the lights and went to sleep, so did Botan.

* * *

Keiko just finished serving her last costumer, and then signed.

_I wonder what Yusuke is doing..I hope he is thinking the same about me. Oh, I love his so much. I want to get married as soon as possible. Oh, I should go to his house tommarow! Yeah! Tommarow is Saturday, so there is no school, I can't wait!_ Keiko thought to herself, with a slight blush.

She went up to her room, changed into her pajama's and brushed her teeth. When she was done, she sat down at her dest, that was in front of her window, and took her diary and pen and started to write.

_April 15, 2003_

_I was walking to Yusuke's house today in the morning and asked him if we could go to the beach and walk there. I was so happy when he said "yes.", I was hyper as Botan. I miss her sooooo much! Where did she go? And why? Was she mad at that boss of hers, Koenma? Or did somebody make her mad? Oh, I wish I could know! I would help her as much as I can! I still remember, how I used to be so jealous of her. I think I still am. I don't know why. But still, she'll always be my best friend for ever. Kurama and Hiei left to Makai, they said tey will come back soon in time for the wedding, I hope so, Yukina and Genkai are at the temple, there happy as ever, but they too miss Botan..well its 11 o clock, I should be sleeping, Ja ne._

_- Keiko _

Keiko, closed her diary and then went to sleep.

* * *

"Yukina dear?" Genkai said coming into the room with Yukina in it.

"Hai, Genkai-san?" Yukina asked calmly.

"Are you tired?" Genkai asked, not looking tired at all.

"Oi." Yukina said giggling softly.

Genkai smirked,

"Would you like to talk, while drinking tea, dear?" Genkai suggested.

"Of course, of course! I'll prepare the tea." Yukina said cheerfully and happily.

Genkai smiled. "Such a sweet girl." Genkai said to herself.

Minutes later the tea was done. Yukina had a tray with a teapot and two cups for them, and set it on the floor.

"Arigatou, Yukina-san." Genkai said as she took a sip of the tea.

"Your welcome, Genkai-san." Yukina said politely as she too took a sip of the tea.

"So, do you miss Kuwabara?" Genkai asked Yukina smiling.

"Hai, its really nice of him, that he comes everyday. I miss Hiei, Kurama, and Botan..I haven't seen them for a while.." Yukina said with a frown.

Genkai frowned too.

"Me too, Yukina, me too." Genkai said, and they continued their conversation, until they were tired, then slept.

* * *

"Kitsune." Hiei asked as he laid back on the tree he was up on, it was getting late so they decided to sleep.

"Yes, Hiei?" Kurama replied to him calmly and sleeply, as he was on the same tree that Hiei was on except Kurama was on land and his head rested on the tree.

"Yukina, do you think she'll be okay, I mean really that oaf is always around her and-" Hiei got cut off.

"Hiei, you really are over protective, aren't you?" Kurama said while smirking.

Hiei snorted.

"Your over protective of your mother, kitsune." Hiei told him back looking down at him.

"Yes, well she is my mother." Kurama said to him looking up at him with a innocent face.

"Okay, Yukina is my sister. And you don't have an oaf that is chasing your mother now do you?" Hiei said mockingly.

Kurama chuckled.

"Guess not." He replied.

"Thought so. What would you do if an oaf was chasing your mother around?" Hiei asked him grinning.

".." Kurama didn't say anything, and he had the cutest innocent face.

Hiei had a huge sweat drop and gasped mockingly,

"HA! I HEARD THAT KITSUNE!" Hiei said laughing he was almost gonna fall out of the tree.

Kurama had a sweat drop too.

"Ya know you can't just go in my mind and read it like a book." Kurama said.

"Yeah, but still you said if and oaf was chasing your mother you could torture him and let your plants eat him alive and tell your mother he commited suicide!" Hiei said with his eye's twiching.

Kurama smiled weakly.

"Okay, hiei we should sleep know." Kurama said and fell asleep.

"Whatever." Hiei said and fell asleep as well.

* * *

"Oh, yukina, my love I miss you so!" Kuwabara yelled.

Shizuru came busting the door open and Kuwabara screamed like a girl.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR THE PAST HOUR I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Shizuru said and then kicked him to bed and turned his light off, and then they both went to sleep...

* * *

Er..Koenma and the orges are busy there stamping papers, and the orges are jealous that Botan wasn't here for a year...

* * *

**  
**

**Yay i'm done! Okay this was SHORT! Lol, please please review! I wonder if Vulpixi Misa is reading..hm...lol...ja nee!**


End file.
